


Pigs In Space

by jedi_witch



Series: Right Place, Wrong Time; Wrong Place, Right Time [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost hug, Brothers Having Fun, Clones, Clones play pranks, Funny, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I blame my friends, Keeli is over it, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tumblr Prompt, payback is rough, prompt from tumblr, pufferpigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_witch/pseuds/jedi_witch
Summary: So what happens when Wolffe, Keeli, Rex and other high ranking brothers are over Fox's pranks? Well it involves payback that takes weeks to orchestrate and deep cleaning of the senate building. Riyo and Padme are amused, Ahsoka helps and Keeli will have payback for hot pink hair.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox/CT-7567 | Rex, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Right Place, Wrong Time; Wrong Place, Right Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840255
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85
Collections: Commander Fox, Commander Keeli





	Pigs In Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mini_Goat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/gifts).



> So this brainchild came from my friend tagging me in something on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it, its really the first strict humor piece I have done and be warned I have an odd sense of humor. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy it!

The sound of foots stomping on the floor Wolffe turned towards the door that led to the hallway from the commanders lounge. As he stepped away from the counter were the caf machine was brewing he paused before crossing the open space in front of the door when a red and white helmet came sailing through the air. The helmet clattered to the ground behind one of the two couches placed in the lounge.

The lounge had been one of the few good ideas the _jetiise_ had, it had originally been Cody’s jedi that contemplate it and present it to his own peers and surprisingly they all supported it, even Windu. Initially set up for just Clone Commanders they allowed few exceptions to the rule, like Rex who really should be a commander, the mini- _jetii_ Tano and occasionally an ARC trooper though after the incident with the Endorian chicken feathers few of those were allowed in without extreme supervision and were never allowed to have the passcode.

Wolffe raised one eyebrow curiously at the helmet and the new angry brother standing in the doorway. “Problems Keeli?” He asked wondering if it was safe to go sit down.

“It’s Fox, he’s gone too far this time!” Keeli said, stepping into the room to take in Wolffe, Bly and Cody who were sitting at the round table and Rex and Commander Tano who was sitting at the smaller table off to the side. “He’s dyed my greys, and any pairs he couldn’t find to dye he cut the rear end out of!” He said displaying two pairs of greys for proof. “On top of that he put hair dye in my conditioner.” With that he stepped into the room from the shadows of the hallway and there was a collective gasp through the room.

Cody and Rex were too shocked to say anything, Wolffe had an uncharacteristic smirk on his face and Bly was just about to lose it. Ahsoka was the first to address the bantha in the room. “Oh Keeli, pink may be a good color but it’s not for your hair.” She said to which Keeli just glared at her in response. About that time in walked the resident prankers of the 501st; Fives and Echo.

“Evening commanders, oh Keeli, you know your hair is as pink as a zoochberry pie?” Fives, ever the astute at pointing out the obvious and making Echo groan.

“Yes thank you Fives, I realize this now.” Keeli said walking over to pick his helmet up off the floor, he face still showing his irritation and was flushed, making the now pink hair stand out even more. Scooping his helmet up he went over and sat down on the couch, Wolffe joining him at the opposite end.

“So who did it?” Echo asked.

“Fox” was all Keeli replied.

The Domino ARC twins looked at each other eyebrows quirked in question to each other. Ahsoka got up from her seat and walked into the center of the room. She looked around and asked, “so how many of you have been pranked by Fox?” The answer was a chorus of affirmatives from all the clones in the room.

“So if all of you have been pranked by him, I’m assuming Thire, Thorn, Stone and the others are in on it correct?” She asked looking to all the brown eyes in the room for confirmation, except for Cody, for some reason the only one of the brothers Fox seemed to have a healthy respect for and left out of the pranking shenanigans was Cody.

A look of confusion and then of realization dawned on all the commanders, captain and ARC’s in the room around the same time. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” She said bringing her hand to her chin, mimicking the way Obi-Wan does.

“Now that you mention it, there have been some of his more elaborate schemes that would require help. Especially with the one where he went back and forth between switching the Wolfpack’s caf between extra strength, decaf, regular and random switches. Given the duty section rotations he had to have had help.” Wolffe said thinking about the hell that month was.

“That’s true and when we had all those issues between the 91st and 212th.” Cody said, remembering the paint bomb incident where the 91st armor ended up covered in the same orange paint that the 212th used.

“Or the time where the 501st ended up with that shipment of baby bottles and pacifiers.” Echo supplied.

The room fell into silence again and the ARC twins moved to sit on the other couch and Rex moved away from the wall and over to lean on the couch that had just become occupied. Ahsoka started to pace in tiny circles and Wolffe took a drink of his cooling caf. Cody got up from his seat and refilled his own mug.

The contemplation that was taking place was heavy in the room, the clones were brilliant and decent men, but now that the wheels were turning plots were being made. The one that would eventually win out would be discussed in years to come with reverence and the warning of not to mess with the Clone Commanders.

“So it seems to me is that we need to get Fox and the Cori boys back and beat them at their own game.” Wolffe said taking another sip of his coffee. Fives perked up at this idea and smirked getting that devious look on his face while Echo was moderately curious as to his brothers’ response.

“And just how do you propose we do this?” Keeli asked, eyebrows drawing together in confusion while his right hand came up to stroke along his identifiable stubble.

“What if we piped helium into their office?” Bly suggested. Cody looked at his brother wondering if he was preoccupied with his general on the brain again.

“No good, helmets would filter it out.” Cody supplied. Not wanting any more part of this discussion, he just sat back and watched the others, this way he had plausible deniability.

“Well it seems like we need something that will be big, but harmless.” Ahsoka said stopping her pacing for a moment. “What if we got tookas and let them loose in their offices?”

This idea was met with the collective sound of groans and nos. “We really don’t need to be encouraging them to have a pet like that.” Echo said.

Now Rex had been quiet this whole time, but he had been thinking. On the one campaign there had been a village where some of the inhabitants were raising pufferpigs. Hardcase had learned the hard way that pufferpigs swell up like balloons when frightened or startled. Then the idea struck him.

“What we need are pufferpigs. We need to get some, then we need to mark them up with 1, 2, 3 and 5 on them somehow, then we grease the pigs up and release them into senate building and watch as Fox and his team rounds them up and then searches for the missing one.” Rex said. Ahsoka had started to smile with glee and when the full idea was revealed she clapped her hands in glee.

“Sounds perfect.” Keeli said.

“So, what’s the plan, how do we get these pigs?” Bly asked.

“Don’t worry about that, I can arrange for the pigs. Are you boys willing to help?” Ahsoka pinned the Domino Twins with her blue eyes. Both quickly nodded, eager to be part of this.

“While this seems a good idea in theory we need plausible deniability from getting in trouble from some brothers who don’t participate in these sort of activities.” Wolffe said looking pointedly at Cody.

Cody had watched these pranks happen, and while he had escaped most of Fox’s pranks he did get some of the fallout of them. He thought about it momentarily and calmly took a sip of his caf and looked around the room and taking a play from his generals book said “I hear nothing, I know nothing, carry on.” With that the room erupted in planning.

***

Between the campaigns and the general chaos that was GAR life it took a few more weeks before the plan could be put into action. The senate was on a mini-break before a new set of problems arose but certain senators like Chuchi, Amidala, Organa and a few others remained behind to work on bills to present in the next session.

The pigs were numbered, loaded into their crates and coated liberally with a cooking oil. This took several tries as they had to wait for some of them to deflate to put them back in the crates. Ahoska had even enlisted the help of some of the other padawans, including a Caleb Dume, to take a field trip of sorts to the Coruscant Guards headquarters to serve as a distraction.

Riyo Chuchi, senator for Pantora had just stepped into her office to have a moment of silence after a rather loud lunch meeting when Commander Fox came striding in. “Commander Fox, what can I do for you?” She said with a small pleasant smile on her face. She was always pleased to see her commander.

“Nothing, was wanting to stop by and see you for a moment before I continued rounds. I know its quiet but patrols still needed to be made.” Fox replied removing his helmet and setting it on the corner of her desk.

“Well you are most certainly welcome here.” Riyo responded, flushing into a darker shade of purple from the weight of Fox’s gaze. Fox had convinced himself after much urging from Riyo to address her by her name, not just her title, and to be at ease in her presence. Today he had stopped by and hoped to complete the current goal he had set for himself. To give her a hug.

The human contact he only usually got was from his brothers and only the forms of sparring or a pat on the back. He wasn’t even sure how to even hug. Clearing his throat he took a step closer to where Riyo was standing. “May I do something Riyo?” Fox asked, instantly regretting it when she smiled up at him.

“What would that be Fox?” She responded.

“May I…. May I give you a hug?” He blurted out, face flushing as red as his armor. She looked stunned at the request but quickly recovered.

“Of course Fox. Allow me….” Just as she stepped up to slip her arms around his waist his comm started flashing causing Riyo to step back and Fox to groan and hang his head.

“What?!” Fox barked into the comm as he answered it.

“Uh sir, we have a situation, we need help.” Thorn’s voice came over the comm.

“What kind of situation?” Fox demanded through clenched teeth. Of all the things to interrupt it could be paperwork, no it had to be the one thing he had spent the past two weeks psyching himself up for.

“Well it seems sir, a shipment of pufferpigs was sent to us by accident and now they have gotten loose in the building. We need help rounding them up.”

Fox pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a look at Riyo she held her hand in front of her mouth in effort to obscure her smile, but the shaking of her shoulders gave her away. “I’ll be right there.” With finality he slapped off the comm.

“Fox it sounds like you are needed elsewhere.” Riyo said, laughter coloring her voice. “Go deal with that and I will have that hug waiting for you when you are done.”

“I, you mean, you would still hug me?” Fox asked with surprise.

“Of course, I was waiting for you to be okay or wanting to ask for something.”

“Thank you ma’am. Maybe later I can take you up on that.” Fox said with that he left the room to head for his men and to deal with the problem they currently had in the building.

A few moments later Ahsoka Tano came and knocked on Riyo’s door. “Come in.” Riyo called out. Ahsoka entered and for some reason gave off the smell of poppercorn, the snack you would find in the major holovid theaters.

“Want to come with me and watch something?” Ahsoka asked the senator she was friends with.

“Does this have anything to do with the pigs?” Riyo asked, not missing the air of innocence Ahsoka tried to claim.

“Possibly, it will be funny and will clue you in on the way, we need to pick up Senator Amidala too.” Ahsoka had no problem telling Riyo or Padme about the prank wars that the boys of the GAR had going on. Just as they reached the control room where all the security feeds were displayed, they joined Keeli, Rex, Bly and Echo who had a recording device hooked into the computer.

Keying up the one feed where Fox, Thorn and Stone were standing in the hallway while Thorn briefed the other two on the situation. “So as I was saying over the comm sir, we seem to have five pigs loose in the building. It seems they were delivered here by accident as it seems they were supposed to be delivered somewhere on the lower levels for a race or something, just speculating. We have managed to grab the ones numbered 2 and 5, they are however greasy and therefore slippery.” As if on cue the one the pufferpigs, numbered 3 came streaking through the hallway squealing as it went being trailed by Rhys. At one-point Rhys had the creature cornered and went to grab it and found that in fact the reports of the pigs being greased was true.

Rhys managed to grasp the pufferpig around its middle, but the creature squealed and began wiggling against the capture managing to slip away from Rhys and take off running again. Streaking back past the gathered trio of commanders where Stone was doubled over in laughter while Thorn and Fox looked on. Removing his helmet again Fox took in the scent of poppercorn that lingered. Leveling a glare at Stone the man stood back up but kept laughing. Rhys had picked himself up from the floor and headed after the creature again.

All were unaware of the howls of laughter coming from the security control room. Even while Riyo and Padme were initially disappointed in the prank watching the events unfold soon caused them to join in the laughter.

Splitting the teams up to begin to find the other pigs Fox had called in Hound and Grizzer as well. The big creature while ideal in sniffing these out caused more of a problem than a solution it was discovered. Especially after Fox discovered why they were aptly called puffer pig when he ended up pinned between the one labeled 1 and the wall.

“Hound get that beast out of here! Thire help me out of here, its crushing me!” Fox ordered from where he was pinned. Hound lead Grizzer to the door and Thire moved to help Fox. However having been pinned by the greasy animal it had rubbed off on Fox as well and the floor, causing Thire to fall and pull Fox loose but then all ended up sliding every time they tried to stand up.

After the third time of trying unsuccessfully to stand up that ended up with a crash of plastoid and buckets on the floor Fox only hoped that Riyo had stayed in her office behind the shut door or had taken off. Thankfully unknown to him she was watching him flat on his back.

This went on for hours. The attempted recovery of number 3 ended up with two knocked out shinies and a completely useless Stone. He was just following along trying to record the flailing of limbs but was afraid he was recording more of his wheezing laughter and the ground.

The total of injuries so far included five concussions, two broken arms, three sprained ankles and one dislocated hip that the shiny now aptly named Hippy managed to do when he slipped while on the stairs and almost fell down the entirety of the stairwell had his boot not got caught in the rungs. It dislocated his hip with the sudden stop of motion but while the soreness would last a while it was almost better than a certain death that awaited him at the end of the fall.

“Number 3 and 4 pufferpig are proving the most difficult to locate. All the rest have been returned to their crates and areas that have been cleared are being cleaned in order to prevent more accidents.” Thire reported to Fox over open comms.

“We have number 3 cornered in the hallway where Senator Chuchi’s office is. Should have it taken care of soon.” This caused Bly to twitter with laughter and Riyo pause and wonder if Fox would go looking for it since it was in her vicinity.

“Um, Ahsoka, I have yet to see a pig labeled 4 as of yet. Where is it?” Riyo asked.

“There isn’t one, this is to get Fox and the guard back for their pranks they have pulled on us. About four weeks before this Fox had put hot pink hair dye in my conditioner and dyed some of my greys to match my hair and cut the backside out of others.” Keeli answered, his face red from laughter now.

The next half-hour was spent explaining some of the better pranks of Fox and his boys to Riyo and Padme. While they finally understood they tried not to encourage it further. Finally Fox made mention he was going to continue looking for number 4 where they had captured number 3.

With all the pigs rounded up Bly had slipped out followed closely by Keeli, leaving Echo to stop recording and unplug. Echo left then and accompanied Senator Amidala to her transport before heading back to the commander’s lounges to show the footage to the rest of the group.

Ahsoka and Rex led Senator Chuchi back to her office just barely missing getting caught by Fox and his men occasionally. Promising no more antics within the Senate halls the Captain and Padawan left to meet up at the commander’s lounge as well.

A few moments after the duo had left there was a light knock on Riyo’s office door. “You may enter.” She said standing behind her desk when Fox walked in and the now over-familiar sent of poppercorn filled the air and Riyo had to school her features. “Hello Fox, did you find your missing pigs?”

“Most of them yes, however we are missing one and are still looking for it.” He replied glancing down at his armor and taking in all the grease staining the front of it. He looked a mess and shouldn’t be here.

“Well that’s understandable, should I vacate the building?” Riyo asked.

“No it’s fine, just make sure you stay out to way.”

“Fox, would you like to grab some poppercorn sometime?” Riyo couldn’t resist teasing slightly. Before Fox could reply his comm beeped again. Rolling his eyes, he answered it with a barely definable grunt.

“Hey there Fox’ika heard you were having some fun with pufferpigs. Wanna come to the commander’s lounge and bring some bacon?” Cody’s voice filtered over the comm.

Fox just hung his head finally understanding the reason they could never find number 4. Finally realizing what had occurred. When everything fell into place in Fox’s mind and he started laughing. He continued to for a long while ignoring the open comms channel with Cody and Riyo’s questions. His brothers had gotten him and his men back good.

Finally able to answer Cody back he said. “No I’m afraid you’ll have to do without bacon tonight. Tell the others to be prepared for the coming pranks. The gloves are off now.”


End file.
